U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0260046 A1 discloses a cutting tool comprising a cutting head having a cutting head longitudinal axis and tool shank having a shank longitudinal axis. The cutting head includes a cap portion and a fixation portion connected to the cap portion. The cap portion has a pair of head segments, each having a rearwardly facing head base surface, and the fixation portion has one or more sloped head fixation surfaces. The tool shank, at a front end thereof, has a pair of resilient shank coupling portions separated by a pair of shank flutes. The forwardly facing front ends of each shank coupling portion is provided with a shank support surface configured to support a corresponding head base surface. Inner surfaces of the shank coupling portions are provided with one or more shank fixation surfaces sloped with respect to the longitudinal axis of the tool. The sloped shank fixation surfaces are shaped and configured to abut the sloped head fixation surfaces of the cutting head. When the tool is assembled, the shank support surface supports the head base surface and the one or more head fixation surfaces abut the one or more shank fixation surfaces. After a drilling operation, when it is desired to remove the cutting head from the recently-made hole, the bulbous fixation portion prevents the cutting head from slipping out of the shank coupling portion, as the tool is withdrawn from a workpiece.